the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Hoshigaki
'Approval:' 3/15/15 8 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Mai's personality ranges from calm seas to raging ocean dependent on the situation. She typically keeps her cool, but it's not uncommon for her to destroy something in a fit of anger. Personable and conversational. Her love for the ocean is deep and immense. She has deep blue hair and sea foam eyes. She wears a mid length blue dress that calls to her knees. She has a tear shaped gem the holds the straps of her dress, that is in between her shoulder blades. 'Stats' (Total:83) ' '''Strength: 12 ' 'Speed: 14 ' 'Chakra Levels: 15 ' 'Chakra Control: 16 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP:95 Banked: 0 ''' '''Alexanderites Stats: Str:26 End:16 Speed 10 CC: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Crystal Release ' 'Chunin: Summoning: Gem Beings ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 Water Release # '''Water Gun Technique- Mai compresses water at her fingertip and fires off a bullet at extremely high speeds. cp # Oceans Crushing Grip- 'Mai creates a massive hand and arm composed of water and sends it at high speeds to grab a target, crushing them in its grasp, then hurling them in the direction of Mais choosing. cp Crystal Release #'Crystalization Technique- 'Mai crystalizes an object to increase it's damage output and durability, this can be used to supplement not only physical atttacks, but also some jutsu. cp/5 per turn #'Crystal Dome Technique-''' Mai creates a transparent dome of crystal to protect a location from attacks 10 to maintain Summoning Gem Beings #'''Alexanderite- A 15 foot tall woman-like creacture with 6 arms (no multi attack obvi), she has a total of 4 gems on her body. Her face is actually just a mask that will flip up to reveal a monsterous mouth. She speaks slowly and eloquently, and uses her massive strength to crush things that oppose Mai. Passive/Stats/Others #Stats x3 #'Mizuhoseki-' A chakra conduction staff that casts jutsu. It's ornate design is complimented by a reflective orb like gem at its peak. Though not specifically designed for melee combat it can still serve as a good beating stick. Equipment *'(6) Chakra Pill x2' *(1) Single Kunaiw Ryo ''' * '''Ryo earned:53,500 from previous characters * '-50k for RU change' * Ryo left: 3,500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 48 ' *'Banked: 0 ' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 Qp-4 ' Jeneis Compound Assault QP-4 Ryo-2k '''B-Rank: 9 QP: 35 Monster House QP- 4 ryo-2000 Meeting Io 2 QP-4 Ryo-200 Exam in Kusagakure Qp-1 ryo-500 Mr.Willow QP-4 Ryo-2k Ghost Quarry QP-4 Ryo- 2k The Lost Village QP-4 Ryo-2k The Lost Children QP-4 ryo-2k The Archaeological Dig Qp-4 ryo-2k The Man With the Big Sword Qp-4 ryo-2k C-Rank: 1 QP:4 ' 'Illegal Experiments Qp-4 Ryo-2k D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Overseen:1 Qp:3 The Girl on Fire Qp-3 Ryo-1500 Other: 1 Qp:1 ' 'Mission Follow up Qp-1 ryo-500 'History and Story' A quiet girl from an early age, Mai had very few friends growing up due to her... extreme prowess for water, if she got too emotional any nearby source of water would begin to burst and she was exiled. For a long time Mai just lived alone, until a man wearing a crown with a blue gem centered in it approached her. They trained for years until one day her master made a joke and Mai laughed... and nothing happened she was now in control! She now craved more power and more potential! She approached her teacher who said the pursuit of power had tainted her. This enraged Mai and she killed her master in one shot to the heart. She took the crown he wore as a trophy. Mai was no longer just a girl, she was a shinobi and she had to prove herself. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure